¿Cómo mandar al demonio a un Uchiha?
by Monkeyflower671
Summary: Sakura manda a freir espárragos a Sasuke Uchiha, por primera vez.


Hoy me levanté con la pesadumbre de sacar un pie de la cama, estaba tan cómoda entre las dulces y suaves sabanas, que el simple hecho de ir a la universidad era atemorizante. Me sentía muy vulnerable como para encontrarme con esos ojos negros traicioneros, intrigantes y sucios.

Pero esta era la vida real, crudamente me dirigiría a mis clases a sobrellevar mi ahora triste vida de estudiante.

Cuando en mi mente cruzaban pensamientos de encontrarme con la mirada de tal hombre guapo, alto, fornido del cual casi todas las chicas de la generación estaban enamoradas era desgarrante.

Caminaba con mucha ansiedad por los pasillos del plantel hacia mi clase de metafísica. Odiaba tener muchas casi todas mis clases con ese maldito.

¿Dejar de ir a las clases por ese imbécil? ¡Por favor! Sentía pánico, ya que Sasuke Uchiha destrozó mi corazón sin piedad. ¿Y como podía verlo a la cara? ¿Cómo yo Sakura Haruno podía enfrentarse a Sasuke Uchiha? Él era el sex symbol de toda la escuela; cuando pasaba las chicas lo miraban sonrojadas, cuando hablaba en clase todas lo admiraban, hasta algunas profesoras le coqueteaban. Era extremadamente guapo, inteligente, misterioso, era todo un cabronazo.

Yo, Sakura, me enamoré de él. Admiré su inteligencia y su personalidad me volvía loca, era muy importante sentirme aceptada por él.

Uno de mis logros fue conseguir que fuera mi tutor en los temas que no entendía de termodinámica; era buen profesor, fue muy serio y me trataba con mucho profesionalismo. Nos quedábamos después de clase a estudiar aproximadamente una hora, sin embargo él seguía siendo tan frío como siempre.

Así que decidí hacer algo atrevido, INVITAR A SALIR A SASUKE UCHIHA.

(Recuerdo de Sakura )

Era un jueves nublado, salimos de la clase de Cálculo avanzado. Sasuke salió del salón de clase junto con su amigo rubio llamado Naruto, yo me acerqué con sigiló, muerta del miedo, mejor expresado: paralizada por el pánico.

Me acerqué a ambos amigos que caminaban engreídamente por el pasillo de la escuela y di toques delicados en la espalda de Sasuke con mis dedos, por consiguiente él volteo la cabeza y dirigió su mirada a la mía.

"Hazlo ahora Sakura" pensé sin cesar, mi corazón latía a mil por hora, no sabía en que clase de situación me estaba metiendo.

-Sasuke, ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?- Pregunté

Sasuke se separó de Naruto sin avisarle nada y Naruto se quedó esperando contrariado justo donde el Uchiha lo dejó.

Yo, tomé a Sasuke por el brazo y lo llevé a un lugar lo suficientemente lejos para que nadie nos escuchara y así tener privacidad

-¿Qué paso Sakura?

\- Ammm- mis palabras no lograban articularse por el miedo y vergüenza que tenía, mis manos empezaron a adormecerse y mis piernas a temblar- Sasuke… Quisiera saber si tú quisieras acompañarme a comprar un libro el día lunes, después de nuestra hora de estudio ¿Qué dices?

Sasuke sin pensarlo me respondió

-No Sakura, tengo cosas que hacer- Dijo de forma muy fría y cortante. Mi corazón se rompió en ese instante y el color de mis mejillas tomó un color rojo sangre. Me sentí muy enojada por la respuesta y el tono.

-¿Es por eso Sasuke o por qué simplemente no quieres salir conmigo?- Dije de forma firme tratando de ocultar todas las emociones que estaban llegando a mí.

\- Sakura, no quiero que pienses que me gustas o algo por estilo, no quiero que creas que yo algún día te querré. Es mejor, no quiero volver a estudiar contigo- Sasuke cambió su postura a una de macho alfa, altanero, sintiéndose superior a mí.

-¿Es enserio?- Pregunté muy enojada

\- Si, no quiero que te crees ilusiones conmigo. Nos vemos- Ladró mientras me dejaba sin darme oportunidad de replicarle.

Cuando entré a nuestro salón de Metafísica y para mi suerte nadie había llegado, miré el reloj y noté que era demasiado temprano.

-Hola Sakura- dijo Sasuke sorprendiéndome cruelmente mientras buscaba un lugar en el salón de clase, situándose detrás mío ¿Por qué de todas las estúpidas bancas se tuvo que sentar de tras mio? Mucho menos lo saludé.

\- _Tú… ¿Tú no sabes quién eres, verdad?-_ escupí esa pregunta sin pensarlo _\- ¿Acaso tienes miedo a amar a la gente? Mirate, eres Sasuke Uchiha. Tienes todo, mujeres, dinero, belleza, inteligencia, agilidad, pero estás vació ¿no es así?. Te falta algo muy fundamental, algo vital en tu vida. Digamos, si fueras un reloj , estarías detenido, te falta esa persona que rechinaría la última tuerca que daría funcionamiento a los engranes y mecanismos del reloj. Al menos eso daría objetivo a tu detestable vida._

 _No lo digo por querer ser cruel, pero eres un ser desagradable, un inepto. Vives con miedo a amar, alejas a las personas de ti por qué nunca te has arriesgado a vivir, vives sin vivir_

Solté una carcajada

 _Vaya, vaya, al parecer Sasuke Uchiha no es tan perfecto como todos creen. ¿Quién es realmente Sasuke?, pues ni siquiera él lo sabe, es un marica de mierda que nunca lo descubrirá si sigue así. Es un maldito arrogante que cree que todo el mundo lo ama, cuando no sabe que yo siento repognancia por un mediocre como él. No lo odio, tiene mucho castigo al sobrellevar su estúpida vida de mierda._

 _Nadie te querrá nunca de verdad Sasuke si sigues así. TE ODIO. Ojalá te quedes sólo porque te lo mereces, eres un vil mediocre y pendejo y soy feliz de saberlo para no perder mi tiempo con alguien como tú._

 _En pocas palabras Sasuke, ¡vete a la chingada!_

Él me miró a los ojos sin decir nada.

Nota:

Tenía mucho que no había escrito nada, lo siento. Estoy en un bloqueo de escritor y muy ocupada.

Esta pequeña historia surgió porque me acaban de romper el corazón. Diganme ardida, no me importa.


End file.
